


Обычный день

by LesbiyanEmelyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Parallel Universes, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan
Summary: Просто что-то в этой рыжей, взбалмошной и невероятно доброй женщине есть. А в других – нет.
Relationships: Donna Noble/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Обычный день

**Author's Note:**

> Действия происходит в одной из множества параллельных вселенных. Эта вселенная - почти в точности, как каноничная, но в ней нет как Доктора, так и других пришельцев, посещающих Землю. Вселенная, в которой люди скрыты от глаз остальных.

Они встретились в самый обычный день. На улице позднее лето и мелкий дождь, а внутри торгового центра много людей, слишком много, несмотря на поздний вечер. Роуз отработала дней пять без единого выходного – согласилась подменить заболевшую сменщицу. В девятнадцать она сказала себе, что еще несколько месяцев работы в этом дурацком магазине, и пора в колледж.

Ей уже двадцать один год. И все, чего она хотела – пару свободных дней, чтобы выспаться и выпить пару пинт пива. Возможно, с Микки. Да, он встречается с Тришей Дилейни, но они же могут встретиться как друзья?  
Может, это не лучшая идея. Микки же все еще ее любит, и Роуз это знает. И сам Микки. И Триша, наверное, тоже. Он был хорошим парнем, но… Роуз всегда чего-то не хватало.

И, сколько бы раз они не пробовали начать сначала, это что-то никогда не появлялось.

Осталось выдержать полчаса. Всего-ничего – привести в порядок отдел женской верхней одежды, нарядить несколько манекенов в свежую коллекцию лондонского шика «три по цене двух». И не заснуть…

\- Ой… Смотри, куда прешь, мисс блондинка! Такая худая, а движешься, словно бульдозер. Может, тебе лучше работать на стройке, а не с людьми? Сносить все, ох, тебе понравится…

Майки и вешалки, которые Роуз держала в руках, с противным грохотом ударились о плитку зала. Возможно, ей стоило извиниться перед покупательницей, в которую она врезалась. Или нахамить в ответ – и потерять, наконец, эту опостылевшую работу. Но все, на что у Роуз хватило сил – это поднять упавшие вещи, чуть не обронив их снова, и посмотреть на возмущенную женщину.

Женщина посмотрела на нее в ответ. Рыжая и недовольная. И уставшая, тоже. Морщины на ее лбу и переносице сгладились, а громкая злость сменилась тихим беспокойством.

\- Ты в порядке? Господи, у тебя такой вид, будто ты сейчас упадешь… - сказала она, а потом бросила взгляд на бейдж. – Роуз… Может, мне позвать кого-нибудь? Только… Почему в таком большом магазине всего одна консультантка? – раздраженно выдохнула она, оглянувшись по сторонам.

\- Мелони, наверное, на перерыве. Простите, я… Много дней без выходных, уже туго соображаю, - ухмыльнулась Роуз, немного переведя дух. – Знаете, все болеют, берут отгулы, отпрашиваются пораньше… А ты стоишь пятый день на ногах, думая, как они еще не отвалились.

Минуту назад эта рыжая женщина, казалось, готова была съесть ее на ужин, а теперь она неуверенно положила руку на ее плечо.

\- Ох, и не говори… Кстати, одежда у вас тут тот еще хлам.

\- О, да, - рассмеялась Роуз, отложив вещи на ближайший стеллаж.

На губах у рыжей женщины тоже появилась улыбка.

\- Я – Донна. Донна Ноубл. Уже вечер, ты скоро заканчиваешь?

\- Через полчаса… И я Роуз… ну, это уже очевидно. Роуз Тайлер.

Донна убрала руку с ее плеча и коротко подмигнула.

\- Итак, Роуз Тайлер… если ты поможешь подобрать мне новое платье, которое не будет выглядеть так, слово найдено в ближайшем мусорном баке… Я буду должна тебе чашку кофе.

\- А если нет? – ошарашенно спросила Роуз.

\- Тогда чашку кофе будешь должна мне ты, - развела она руками.

\- Но вещи… я… я сейчас, только…

Увидев вторую консультантку рядом с небольшой кучкой покупателей у входа, Донна резко подошла к ней – с вещами, что до этого уронила Роуз, в руках. Прежде чем девушка успела что-то сказать, вручила их ей. Консультантка застыла с приоткрытым ртом.

\- Мелони, правильно? Так вот, Роуз должна мне помочь. А ты пока, будь добра, знаешь… поработай.

Глядя на обомлевшую коллегу, так и застывшую с кипой одежды в руках, Роуз испытывала искреннее удовлетворение – и еле подавляла рвущийся наружу смешок.

***

Они встретились в самый обычный день. На улице ранняя осень и светило солнце, а в кинотеатре почти не было людей и темно, словно ночью. Донна опоздала – не поделила машину с матерью, как всегда. И вместо романтической комедии «с тем американским красавчиком», что ей нравился, имя которого Роуз никак не могла запомнить, они пошли на глупый фильм про вторжение инопланетян.

\- Давай, это будет весело! По крайней мере, небольшое приключение, - протянула Роуз, жалостливо надув губы.

Донна, усевшись в тесноватом кресле, скептически прожевала горсть попкорна.

\- Мы уже здесь… Ты очень странная, знаешь, Роуз Тайлер. 

\- Это комплимент или оскорбление? – ухмыльнулась она, широко вытянув ноги.

\- Думаю, всего понемногу, - констатировала Донна, слегка пихнув ее плечом.

В середине зала они были совершенно одни: лишь на верхних рядах обжималась пара подростков, а внизу сидела компания тридцатилетних мужчин, для которых первые ряды кинотеатра – единственный шанс увидеть женщину вблизи.

\- Реклама… уже пятая реклама… за те деньги, что они зарабатывают на этой рекламе, это они должны нам платить за просмотр, - возмущалась Донна, хрустя попкорном. 

Роуз даже радовалась, что зал почти пуст. Она с самого начала не сомневалась, что Донна будет громко обсуждать все происходящее. Но не думала, что ее мини-комментаторское шоу начнется раньше фильма. 

\- Он – точно пришелец! Вот этот тощий, в очках! Или нет?

Фильм был глупый и малобюджетный: на большом экране хорошо видно недостатки в работе гримеров, переборщивших с зеленой краской и то, насколько пластиковые пушки у инопланетян. От вида графики Роуз и без замечаний не сдержалась от смеха.

\- Нет, погоди… Ой, я поняла! Это она – пришелец. Ой, нет, она, кажется, умерла…

Под конец один из мужчин внизу все же не выдержал, и шикнул на них. Донна приготовилась сказать, куда этому пучеглазому идти, но Роуз первая шикнула на него в ответ, в два раза громче. Зритель, пораженный наглостью и видом дерзкой двадцатилетней лондонки с окраины, молча отвернулся – и больше голоса не подавал.

В отличие от Донны.

\- Этот фильм – просто какой-то бред. Все умерли, включая пришельцев… Весь Уэльс. Что пришельцам может понадобиться в Уэльсе? Без обид, конечно.

Роуз, кажется, не смеялась целую вечность столько, сколько на этом сеансе.

\- Однако, благодаря тебе, он заиграл новыми красками. Ну, признай, Донна, это было весело. А разве не за этим мы пришли?

Пожав плечами, она все же улыбнулась.

\- Ты права, но ты все еще очень странная. Может, ты тоже – пришелец? 

\- Может и так, - Роуз загадочно закатила глаза, открывая им дверь обратно в свет дневного Лондона.

***

Они встретились на Рождество. Весь город замело снегом. Ночное небо заглушили огни фейерверков, а по телевизору Харриет Джонс поздравляла Великобританию с очередным экономически удачным годом.

Джеки Тайлер со своим бойфрендом зажигали во дворе бенгальские огни, пока гости превращали гостиную в танцпол. На день их с матерью небольшая квартира превратилась в место, полное людей, пластиковых стаканчиков с шампанским, музыки и веселых голосов. Даже Микки заглянул – но разговор как-то не сладился дальше привычных «как дела?» и «чем сейчас занимаешься?».

Крепко сжав телефон в ладони и подарочную коробку подмышкой, Роуз вышла подышать свежим воздухом. Она ждала звонок.

\- Опять эта Донна, да? В последнее время только с ней и говоришь. Даже сегодня. Роуз, что ты такого нашла в этой женщине, она же старше тебя… насколько, на десять лет? У тебя что, мало подруг своего возраста? Если дело в чем-то еще… Боже, Роуз, тебе нравятся женщины?

Обычно Роуз игнорировала материнские попытки влезть в ее жизнь и найти там что-то «за рамками», но тут она чуть не выронила свой злосчастный телефон. Нет, конечно, нет. В старших классах они пару раз целовались с Синди, девчонкой из параллели. Только в шутку, после пары бутылок стащенного у ее родителей пива. Вроде как для практики. Роуз, в прочем, вроде как понравилось. 

Это не то, о чем она когда-либо задумывалась. Или хотела задумываться. С Донной рядом ей просто… хорошо, спокойно. И не скучно, никогда не скучно. Просто что-то в этой рыжей, взбалмошной и невероятно доброй женщине есть. А в других – нет.

\- Мам, прекращай нести чепуху… А если бы и так, то что? - огрызнулась Роуз. – Ты бы выгнала меня на мороз, как Мартин из дома на углу своего сына-гея?

\- Нет… Разумеется, нет! - поперхнулась Джеки, пока ее сконфуженный бойфренд пошел обратно, подальше от неловких семейных разговоров. – Милая… я, конечно, хотела бы внуков… Хотя, в наши дни и однополые пары заводят детей… Просто, это странно, вот и все. Я беспокоюсь, Роуз. И, если с тобой что-то происходит, я бы хотела об этом знать.

\- Я бы хотела, чтобы со мной хоть что-то происходило. Но нет. Так что тебе не стоит беспокоиться.

Замерзшие пальцы дрогнули, когда телефон в них начал вибрировать и петь голосом Бритни Спирс.

\- Извини, мам, я отойду. Веселись! Люблю! – бросила она через плечо, почти убегая.

\- Роуз? Роуз? Роуз, вернись!

С облегчением Роуз заметила, что Джеки за ней не пошла. Услышав почти ставший родным голос из сотового, она расслабилась.

\- Хэй, блондиночка, я почти приехала… Это не ты в синей шапке? Да-да, я тебя вижу!

Один из автомобилей впереди торжественно загудел.

\- Да, это я. Пока еще не превратилась в сугроб, так что у тебя еще есть шанс подобрать меня не остывшей.

\- Ой, не начинай. Лучше шевели своими изящными ножками, теплее будет.

По радио крутили рождественскую классику: колокольный звон, сани, отдай свое сердце кому-то особенному. Почти всю дорогу они молчали, изредка обсуждая метель, пробки, глупые рождественские причуды коллег по работе. Роуз пила чай из термоса – она уже наизусть помнила, где он лежит в машине, и не спрашивала каждый раз, можно ли его взять.

\- Так, не заходи в дом… Точнее, можешь зайти, если хочешь, но тебя там ожидает только кучка незнакомцев и моя мать, возможно, со странными вопросами, которые я искренне просила ее не задавать никогда, особенно на Рождество и особенно тебе.

Если бы не сегодняшняя выходка Джеки, Роуз обязательно бы спросила, чем же так интересуется миссис Сильвия Ноубл. Теперь она была уверена, что не хочет этого знать. 

\- Тогда зачем мы приехали? 

\- О, думаю, ты оценишь. 

На заднем дворе среди легкого бедлама расположилось кресло, а рядом – телескоп. Донна рассказывала, что ее дедушку Уилфреда за уши от него не оттащить: каждую ночь смотрит на звезды, словно надеется увидеть чудо. Но сейчас место пустовало.

\- Дедушка скоро вернется. Решил продавать газеты в центре. Кто покупает газеты в ночь на Рождество ума не приложу, но если он что-то решил – то ничего не поделаешь.

\- Это мне кого-то напоминает…

Донна широко ухмыльнулась.

\- Давай так, я уступаю тебе этот «звездный трон», а ты отдаешь мне эту блестящую коробочку с бантиком. Ты не поверишь, каких усилий мне стоило не говорить о ней всю дорогу, но я сгораю от любопытства.

Вручив Донне подарок, Роуз резко пресекла попытку снять с него ленту, взяв ее руку в свою.

\- Не-а. Не здесь, откроешь дома, в тепле и сухости. Это платье… не из моего магазина, не волнуйся. Увидела его, когда гуляла и подумала, что оно тебе идеально подойдет. Надеюсь, что оно тебе понравится. Оно фиолетовое, кстати.

\- Ох, если оно мне не понравится, обещаю, ты первая об этом узнаешь. А это, - сказала Донна, засунув руку в карман и вынув из него маленькую аккуратную коробочку, - тебе.

Внутри была маленькая подвеска на посеребренной цепочке – в форме нежно-розовой розы. Это самый банальный подарок, который можно вручить девушке по имени Роуз. И Роуз такого никто и никогда не дарил: видимо, испугавшись банальности.

\- Спасибо… правда, спасибо.

Они обнялись, и холодная зимняя ночь на миг стала чуть теплее. Рыжие волосы Донны щекотали нос: пастельный аромат ее духов смешался с цветочными Роуз, и от этого сердце почему-то застучало быстрее. Отстранившись чуть резче, чем планировала, Роуз села и взглянула в телескоп.

\- Ничего. Конечно, облака. Снег валит как из ведра.

\- Так отведи его туда, где облаков нет, - раздраженно процедила Донна, поворачивая телескоп к почти чистому участку неба на востоке.

\- Ты привела меня, чтобы показать звезды? – рассмеялась Роуз, но посмотрела в него еще раз.

\- Какие-то проблемы? Ты странная девчонка, любящая странные вещи, а мой дедушка тоже странный, так что у вас, странных, должны быть общие черты. Роуз, кто еще, кроме тебя, во всем Лондоне сможет увидеть звезды ночью на Рождество?

Не то, чтобы их было очень хорошо видно. Или их было много на том небольшом кусочке неба, не окутанного тяжелыми облаками. Однако Роуз бы соврала, если бы сказала, что их нельзя назвать… красивыми. Удивительными. Снежной ночью посреди сияющего искусственными огнями Лондона.

\- Ты слишком часто говоришь слово «странно». Ты странная, Донна Ноубл.

Руки Донны легли ей на плечи, а подбородок мягко уткнулся в синюю вязанную шапку. Роуз не видела ее лица, но чувствовала, как ее губы тронула привычная чуть едкая ухмылка.

\- Это комплимент или оскорбление?

***

Они должны были встретиться в самый обычный день. Холодный, мокрый, полный весенних луж и бьющего по лицу ветра: посидеть в уютной квартире Роуз, пока ее мама уехала к бойфренду. Посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Ничего особенного. Но внезапно Чед Клейменс из соседнего офиса, маленькой конторки, торгующей дверями, пригласил Донну на ужин.

И Донна не отказалась. Уже давно никто не звал ее на свидание, а последний мужчина, с которым она встречалась, в один момент улетел в Америку, жить в историческую коммуну XIX века без связи, электричества и канализации. Порвал с ней письмом по почте. Бумажным.

Личная жизнь Донны как-то не складывалась. Подруги часто толкали ее к разговорам с симпатичными мужчинами в пабе, но из таких знакомств у нее никогда не выходило ничего путного. В прочем, из других тоже.

Женщина за тридцать, работающая секретаршей и окруженная женатиками, заносчивыми козлами и несколькими обаятельными геями. Не сказать, чтобы она всем сердцем мечтала о семье и детях, но время шло, и окружающие, включая маму, не давали ей об этом забывать. Разве что дедушка. И Роуз.

Донна слышала в ее голосе разочарование, но не обиду. Она все поняла, эта молодая, бойкая и немного странная Роуз. Она всегда ее понимает.

Чед был не совсем в ее вкусе: низковат, чересчур худощав, а его нос напоминал вытянутый треугольник. Однако, если у мужчины есть работа, нет залысин, оравы детей и бывших жен за спиной, это уже настоящее везение. 

Все просто. Заказать блюдо – вкусное и изысканное, не слишком дешевое и точно не слишком дорогое для первого свидания. Смеяться над его шутками, даже над несмешными. Улыбаться, кивать и попивать вино, чтобы было еще проще.

Донна никогда не думала, что о дверях можно говорить дольше получаса.

\- Ты представляешь, кедр! Он считал, что кедр – это красное дерево. И так возмущался, когда ему привезли заказ, грозил подать в суд. А я ему и говорю, мол, мистер, у вас в голове часом не кедровые опилки вместо мозгов?

Смеяться становилось все тяжелее.

Она могла представить, как этот неловкий мужичок делает ей предложение, неуклюже опустившись на одно колено. Как они выходят вместе на обед каждый день, и она кричит на него, потому что он опять взял ей не тот бейгл в булочной на первом этаже. Представить их детей: очень рыжих и очень длинноносых. 

Раньше такие мысли Донну успокаивали. Теперь ей хотелось сбежать.

\- Слушай, Чед, я поняла, что мне пора … Я совсем забыла выключить утюг… И покормить кошку, бедная, наверное, совсем извелась!

\- Но ты говорила, что у тебя нет домашних животных…

\- Правда? Ну, со вчерашнего дня есть… Знаешь, такая большая рыжая кошка с приплюснутой мордой. И она обожает царапать двери. Тебе она не понравится.

\- Донна? Подожди, а как же десерт? Донна!

Разговаривать по мобильному за рулем – это преступление, но Донна была готова на этот риск. Ей нужно было поговорить с кем-то, чья речь не будет настолько деревянной. 

\- Привет. Звонишь посреди свидания? Все оказалось настолько плохо или мне поздравлять тебя с нежданной помолвкой?

\- Заткнись, Роуз, - беззлобно возмутилась Донна. – Тебя там не было. Скажи, сколько бы ты могла проговорить про двери, дверные косяки, виды древесины, дерево, дерево и снова двери?

\- Эм… нисколько? Может, минуту?

\- Час. Он говорил о них. Час. Без единой остановки. Поэтому я вышла через дверь, как только доела свой мраморный стейк и допила пятый бокал вина.

\- Ай-яй, мисс Ноубл, - рассмеялась Роуз.

\- Моральная компенсация, ничего больше. И, если ты еще хочешь… Я могла бы заехать к тебе. Купить по дороге пиццу….

В трубке повисло молчание. Может, Донна зря навязывалась после того, как сама же отменила встречу? Может, Роуз теперь считает ее ненадежной подругой? А, главное, почему ее так сильно беспокоит, что о ней думает эта самая Роуз?

Внезапно тишина прервалась шуршанием.

\- Слышишь? Это чипсы, с новым вкусом. Я их купила еще до того, как тебя позвал на свидание мистер Дверь. Готова обменять их на пиццу. И, раз уж так сложилось, фильм сегодня выбираю я.

У Роуз не было хорошей работы в Сити, накрахмаленных рубашек или своей грамоты в рамочке над столом, но у нее были ее любимые чипсы. В тот момент Донну это более чем устраивало.

***

Они встретились в день конца света. На небе погасла последняя звезда, не считая Солнца. Когда погаснет и оно, мир окутает бесконечная, беспросветная, ледяная тьма. Улицы Лондона поглотила мертвая тишина.

Донна не часто думала о конце света. Представляла его, как в фильмах: разъяренная толпа на улицах, звон стекла и рев бушующего пламени, поглощающего отчаянные крики. Безумие и анархия. Однако город поздним вечером пятницы, обычно шумный и сияющий, опустел. Люди сидели по домам, крепко обняв домочадцев и с тревогой ожидая новостей по телевизору.

После десятого звонка от матери Донна выключила телефон.

В торговом центре остались несколько работниц, спящий на посту старенький охранник и сотни безликих манекенов, провожающих пустым взглядом из витрин. Раньше Донна не замечала, какими жуткими они могут быть, эти манекены. 

Повезло, что кофейня, та самая, в которой Донна будто вечность назад купила неуклюжей и очень уставшей консультантке из отдела женской одежды чашку латте с ванильным сиропом, работала как обычно. 

Роуз стояла у двери с двумя стаканчиками в руках. Она помнила, сколько сахара Донна любит класть в кофе – и что она любит, когда добавляют побольше молока. Донна взяла стаканчик, сделала глоток и печально улыбнулась.

\- Здравствуй.

\- Привет. Прогуляемся? 

Руки Роуз, сжимающие ванильный латте, еле заметно тряслись. Донна мягко коснулась ее плеча.

\- Да, конечно.

Горели фонари, светились желтым окна домов – и мимо проносились редкие такси. Лондон продолжал сиять, но сияние это было опустошающим. Как огни парка развлечений, в котором нет посетителей. 

Молчаливость не была одним из сильных качеств Роуз, но они прошли уже половину улицы, а она так и не вымолвила ни слова. Донна успела выпить свой кофе.

\- Звезды… - начала Роуз, глядя куда-то в бесконечную черноту безоблачного неба. – Ты знаешь, это Рождество… Единственный раз, когда я видела звезды так близко. А теперь, наверное, не увижу их больше никогда.

\- Да ладно! Я ждала от тебя большего, Роуз. Все будет в порядке, вот увидишь. Может, это все одна большая массовая галлюцинация… Как-то связанная с исчезновением пчел. Не знаю. Все было таким нормальным, а потом начали гаснуть звезды. Бред. Невозможный бред.

Роуз остановилась посреди тротуара, продолжая смотреть в черноту над головой.

\- Вы с Уилфредом… вы смотрели сегодня в телескоп?

\- Да…

\- И что вы увидели?

Донна, промедлив, нервно прикусила губу.

\- Ничего… ну, на секунду мне показалось, что я что-то увидела, но это просто было пятно на линзе. Тьма. И все.

Роуз рассмеялась, но смех ее был совсем невеселым.

\- Конец света, а я пью кофе, стоя посреди улицы. С тобой, Донна. И ты пришла, сразу, не мешкая.

\- Что… что ты имеешь ввиду? 

\- Мне двадцать один, и я не знаю, что мне делать. Колледж? Работа? Парень, который дарит цветы по праздникам и в выходные тащит тебя вечером в спортивный паб? Я не думала об этом, до этого дня. До того, как звезды погасли. Не думала так много, потому что не хотела. А теперь… Будущее может никогда не наступить. И я даже не знаю, чего хочу от этого будущего, если оно настанет. Не знаю, что хочу в нем увидеть… Кроме тебя.

Бледные веснушчатые щеки Донны покраснели. И стали совсем красными, когда Роуз посмотрела ей прямо в глаза. Зеленые глаза Роуз блестели, словно она сейчас заплачет.

\- Ты… - нервно рассмеялась Донна, - что ты имеешь ввиду, Роуз?

Сделав глубокий вдох и сжав пальцы свободной руки, она продолжила.

\- Если это конец… Если завтра никогда не настанет. Значит, нужно сделать то, чего ты хочешь больше всего, пока можешь. Ведь, даже если это будет ошибкой… Ты никогда не узнаешь, что случится, если бы ты это сделала. А это хуже всего. Я… Донна, я хотела спросить… можно, я?...

Не дождавшись ответа, пока Донна стояла в смущенном оцепенении, Роуз резко и почти невесомо коснулась ее губ своими. И, сразу отпрянув, уставилась на свои ботинки, сжав стаканчик с латте обеими руками.

\- Ты… ты хотела спросить, можно ли меня поцеловать?.. – ошарашено выдохнула Донна, нервно посмеиваясь.

\- Э-э-э… Да.

\- Роуз Тайлер… ты… ты действительно считаешь это поцелуем?

Стаканчик с кофе выпал из рук Роуз и покатился вниз по улице. Донна крепко притянула ее к себе за плечи. На губах и на языке – вкус сладкой ванили и немного губной помады. Неуверенно, неспешно Роуз обвила руками ее талию.

\- Вот это… - пробормотала Донна, пытаясь отдышаться, - я называю поцелуем.

\- Это было… - с улыбкой выдохнула Роуз, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, - было что-то.

\- А если это не конец света… что мы будем с этим делать, Роуз Тайлер?

Голова Донны легла ей на плечо. Они стояли посреди безлюдного, такого пустого Лондона, обнимаясь в искусственном свете фонарей.

\- Не знаю. Правда, не знаю? Но я не хочу потерять это, даже, если Солнце угаснет. А ты?…

Губы Донны мягко коснулись ее лба, а ладони легли на раскрасневшиеся от смущения и слез щеки.

\- Да… Это какой-то бред, но да. Даже, если Солнце не угаснет, и завтра мне придется объяснять, почему я сбежала в ночь по просьбе двадцатилетней продавщицы одежды.

Взяв ее руку в свою, Роуз поцеловала тыльную сторону ладони Донны и широко улыбнулась.

На ночном небе засияло созвездие Злого Волка.


End file.
